This invention relates to computer systems, methods and computer program products, and more particularly to graphical computer systems, methods and computer program products.
Interior decorators/designers assist clients in selecting and coordinating interior design surface treatments, also referred to as surface coverings, including floor treatments, upholstery, fabrics, wall treatments and/or countertop surfaces for commercial and/or residential interior spaces. These interior design surface treatments are selected from many manufacturers, each of which generally produces many different patterns and color schemes of floor treatments, upholstery, fabrics, wall treatments and/or surfaces. These interior design surface treatments generally are coordinated from an aesthetic, functional and/or budgetary standpoint.
In order to select interior design surface treatments for an interior space, an interior designer generally views the interior space, plans and/or photographs thereof, including any existing interior design surface treatments. The designer""s client also is consulted as to the functional, aesthetic and/or budgetary requirements.
The interior designer then scans many sample books of floor treatments, upholstery, fabrics, wall treatments, surfaces and/or other interior design surface treatments. In general, each manufacturer will produce many sample books. Thus, for example, for wallpaper, each of dozens or more of manufacturers may produce dozens or more of sample books of wallpaper patterns.
After scanning these books, a small number of patterns that are thought to be appropriate for the interior space are selected. The books that include these patterns then may be lugged to the interior space and/or to the client for review and/or discussion. Alternatively, a sample of each interior design surface treatment that is being considered may be cut from the sample book or ordered from the manufacturer.
After additional client consultation, the samples may be narrowed down to one sample for each product that is being used. A sample of each product type that will be used in the interior space may be mounted on a foam-backed or other board, known as a xe2x80x9cstoryboardxe2x80x9d, so that the client can view each of the proposed interior design surface treatments, and the manner in which they coordinate in the particular interior space. Multiple storyboards may be generated for a given interior space.
Although the interior design process has been described above as a linear process, it will be understood that the process generally is iterative with multiple iterations at each step and multiple returns to earlier steps based on the client""s decision, budgetary constraints and/or other factors. This process may be time consuming and inefficient.
It will be recognized that the above-described interior design process involves the selection and coordination of patterns of interior design surface treatments for aesthetic, functional and/or budgetary compatibility. Graphical computers now have been developed that can manipulate graphical images such as patterns of interior design surface treatments. In fact, personal computers generally include Graphical User Interfaces (GUI) that can manipulate graphical images.
Graphical computer systems have been applied to manipulate images of interior design surface treatments. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,966,454 and 6,005,969, both to Thomas et al. and both entitled Methods and Systems for Manipulation of Images of Floor Coverings or Other Fabrics, provide methods and systems that enable a highly streamlined and efficient fabric or textile sampling and design process, particularly valuable in the design and selection of floor treatments, wall treatments and other interior design treatments. A digital library of fabric models is created, preferably including digitized full-color images and having associated a digital association of positions that are located within and which characterize the models. Via an application implemented according to conventional software methods, and running on conventional hardware having high resolution graphics processing capabilities, a user may navigate among a set of alternative models and may modify the positions of the selected models, to test out desired combinations of characteristics-such as poms, or yard-ends, for models of floor treatments-and view the results in high resolution. The resulting samples or designs can be stored and transmitted over a telecommunications network, or by other means, to a central facility that can either generate photographic-quality images of the samples, or can directly generate actual samples of carpet or other material of interest. See the ""454 and ""969 patent abstracts.
Another example of a graphical computer system that has been applied to manipulate images of interior design surface treatments is the MONA(trademark) Textile Design Explorer, developed by Cone Mills Corporation""s Business Unit d cube(trademark). MONA lets a user quickly and precisely browse through a rich database of images. When the user finds a pattern of interest, the user can execute a search based on that image and the software gathers other patterns that are similar in style, motif or other visual characteristics. If the user knows exactly what the user wants, the user can conduct a more structured search using a unique textile design terminology system that allows for powerful cross-referencing options. Once selections have been made, high resolution images can be downloaded to edit, combine or recolor with off-the-shelf or CAD/CAM software. The MONA Textile Design Explorer is described in a User""s Manual, 1996.
Manipulation of graphical images on computer systems also has been applied in other industries. See, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,870,771 to Oberg, entitled Computerized System for Selecting, Adjusting, and Previewing Framing Product Combinations for Artwork and Other Items to be Framed. Disclosed is a computerized system having means for displaying a digital image with an object, such as an object of artwork supplied by a user, analyzing the color composition of the image, searching a database for coordinating frame and matting material products, developing composite images of the user""s input with the matching selections and presenting the digital images to the user, so that the items may be previewed before placing an order. See the ""771 patent abstract.
Another example is the Web site for HomePortfolio, Inc. This Web site presents an editorial selection of top-of-the-line and hard-to-find home design products and directs the user to their nearest retailer. HomePortfolio lets a user choose favorite products and organize them in the user""s own personal portfolio-an online scrapbook that makes it easy to communicate with a spouse, builder, architect or designer. See www.homeportfolio.com.
Notwithstanding these and other advances in computer graphic systems, the interior design process generally continues to use large numbers of product sample books, ordering of samples and creating storyboards on foam-backed cardboard, as was described above. As was described above, this process may be time-consuming and inefficient.
The present invention can provide computerized methods, systems and/or computer program products for generating a storyboard of interior design surface treatments for a commercial and/or residential interior space. A plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to user search criteria are obtained from a stored set of patterns for interior design surface treatments, and are displayed on a computer display. Each array of patterns corresponds to a surface treatment product type, such as floor treatments, upholstery, textiles (fabrics), wall treatments and surfaces (countertops). The product type also can include product subtypes, such as carpet, vinyl composition tile, resilient sheet flooring, porcelain tile and ceramic tile for floor treatments.
A plurality of subarrays of patterns then are generated, each subarray corresponding to a surface treatment product type. The plurality of subarrays of patterns are generated in response to selection by a user, generally an interior designer/decorator, architect, facility planner, product dealer and/or general contractor, from the corresponding array of patterns for the corresponding surface treatment type. Finally, at least one pattern from at least two of the subarrays of patterns are combined to produce a storyboard of interior design surface treatments for an interior space.
By displaying the arrays of patterns that correspond to user search criteria, allowing selection from these patterns to generate a plurality of subarrays of patterns, and allowing at least one pattern from at least two of the subarrays to be combined to produce a storyboard on a computer system, large numbers of patterns may be considered and combined without the need to peruse a large library of sample books. Moreover, the one or more storyboards may be generated without the need to physically order samples or cut samples from sample books. The subarrays of patterns that are under consideration and/or one or more storyboards, may be viewed on a computer system, and may be emailed to a client to allow improved efficiency in the decision-making process. More sophisticated interior design also may be obtained, by considering large numbers of patterns for each product type, while allowing streamlined client interaction and allowing the time for the interior design process to be reduced.
Prior to displaying a plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to user search criteria from a stored set of patterns for interior design surface treatments, a set of patterns for interior design surface treatments preferably is stored. Each pattern preferably includes a plurality of pattern attributes associated therewith. The pattern attributes may include a product specification including an identification of a manufacturer, an identification of a primary color, and an identification of an overall style. However, other attributes may be added over those that are provided by the manufacturer, including design movement, motif, color quality and/or technique. The associated plurality of pattern attributes is stored on a computer system. In order to display a plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to user search criteria, at least one user-selected attribute is accepted for at least one of the surface product treatment types, to define the user search criteria. The stored pattern attributes and the patterns themselves may be searched for the at least one of the surface treatment product types, to generate the plurality of arrays of patterns that meet the user search criteria.
Generally, multiple search criteria are used by a designer for each product type. Moreover, patterns preferably are retrieved that meet any of the search criteria. In order to provide an indication of the extent that the pattern matches the user search criteria, an indicator also may be displayed with each pattern that indicates an extent that the pattern matches the user search criteria. For example, a bar may be displayed adjacent each pattern with the length of the bar indicating the extent that the particular pattern meets the user""s search criteria.
The plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to the user""s search criteria may be displayed in an array or matrix, for example a 6xc3x976 matrix containing 36 patterns that meet the user search criteria. Larger or smaller arrays may be displayed and large arrays may be displayed using tabs. The designer then may select from the displayed arrays of patterns to identify a subarray of patterns for a particular product type. The subarray may include one or more patterns that are selected by the designer as being of interest. The subarrays that are selected may be highlighted in the arrays of patterns. However, preferably, the subarrays are separately displayed to create a xe2x80x9ccatalogxe2x80x9d of fabrics that are being considered for each product type. The catalog may be reviewed with a client, for example by email.
At least one pattern from at least two of the subarrays of patterns is combined to produce the storyboard. The storyboard preferably is displayed on the computer display. The storyboard may be annotated by the interior designer, for example using an editing tool, to indicate, for example, which pattern is being considered for wall treatment, which pattern is being considered for floor treatment, which pattern is being considered for upholstery and which pattern is being considered for countertops. The storyboard then may be emailed to the client. The storyboard also may be electronically stored and/or printed. The storyboard also may be used to electronically order samples of the interior design surface treatments that are contained in the storyboard. In yet another alternative, the storyboard may be used to electronically order sufficient quantities of the interior design surface treatments that are contained in the storyboard, for the interior space.
The present invention preferably is implemented using a graphical user interface. In such a graphical user interface, the plurality of arrays of patterns preferably is displayed in a first window on a display and the plurality of subarrays of patterns preferably is displayed in a second window on the display. The storyboard preferably is displayed in a third window on the display. These windows may be contiguous or separated from one another and may be accessed using tabs, pull-down menus or other conventional window selection techniques.
Moreover, the present invention preferably is implemented in a client-server environment. Preferably, a client computer and a server computer are connected via a network, preferably the Internet. More specifically, the stored set of patterns for interior design surface treatments may consume large amounts of computer storage, and a high speed search engine preferably is used for searching the stored set of patterns. Accordingly, the set of patterns for interior design surface treatments may be stored at a server system, preferably a Web server, and the search engine for searching the stored set of patterns also may operate at a server system. The user search criteria may be generated at a client system, for example a desktop, laptop or palmtop personal computer, and may be conveyed to the server system over the Internet. The array of patterns that are generated from the search may be transmitted to the client system over the network, such as the Internet, and displayed at the client system. The subarrays may be generated at the client system and the storyboard also may be generated at the client system. After the storyboard is generated, however, the storyboard preferably is transmitted to the client system for storage until needed again.
The invention has been described above in terms of displaying a plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to user search criteria, generating a plurality of subarrays of patterns in response to user selection from the corresponding array of patterns and combining at least one pattern to produce the storyboard. However, the storyboard may be generated directly from the plurality of arrays of patterns without the need for intermediate generation of a plurality of subarrays of patterns. Accordingly, a plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to user search criteria may be obtained from a stored set of patterns for interior design surface treatments and may be displayed. Then, at least one pattern from at least two of the arrays of patterns may be combined to produce a storyboard.
In client-server implementations of the present invention, the server preferably stores the set of patterns for a plurality of surface treatment product types, each pattern including a plurality of pattern attributes. The server preferably accepts from a client over a network such as the Internet, at least one user-selected attribute for at least one of the surface treatment product types. The stored pattern attributes for the at least one of the surface treatment product types is searched to generate a plurality of arrays of patterns that meet the at least one user-selected attribute. The plurality of arrays of patterns that meet the at least one user-selected attribute preferably is transmitted to the client over the network. A storyboard of interior design surface treatments for an interior space preferably is received from the client over the network and is stored at the server.
The client preferably accepts at least one user-selected attribute for at least one of a plurality of surface treatment product types, to define user search criteria. The user search criteria preferably is transmitted to the server over the network. The client also preferably receives from the server over the network, a plurality of arrays of patterns that correspond to the user search criteria, each array of patterns corresponding to a surface treatment product type. The plurality of arrays of patterns preferably is displayed. The client accepts at least one user selection from at least one of the plurality of arrays of patterns. The client preferably generates a plurality of subarrays of patterns and preferably displays the plurality of subarrays of patterns. The client then preferably combines at least one pattern from at least two of the subarrays, to produce a storyboard, and preferably displays the storyboard. Accordingly, the interior design process may be made more flexible and/or more efficient.